Team Delete
Team Delete was originally created during February of 2007 on ToonTown Online. Team Delete was led by a male aqua duck named Ehre. After Team Delete closed, Ehre joined Team FD. He has recently joined ToonTown Rewritten and still has Team FD's Python Injector. Some say Ehre unpatched Team FD's Python Injector. Ehre's favorite code was the sit in the air code. On ToonTown Online, Ehre had black gloves. He had HackerChat and implemented many glitches into the game with hacks. Ehre was formerly known as CrunchyPow/Con/Twister. Ehre is usually found in Chip And Dale's Acorn Acres in Watercolor Woods. Sometimes anywhere in Vibrant Valley. He is quite fond of Team FD's Injector and is hoping to bring back Team Delete into ToonTown Rewritten Open Beta. Many say Ehre joined ToonTown Rewritten during Alpha. He was there during Doomsday and was hiding behind Toon HQ during Elections. When Doomsday began, he was hiding behind a tree in the middle of TTC. There are theories of him at the gazebo. That theory has been proven incorrect. He didn't even participate in Doomsday! He was trying not to be caught on tape. Who knows why. Maybe he didn't like fame. He may seem like he wants fame, but no way. He's extremely shy. At the same time, he's pure evil and literally cares for no one but himself and his team. He is very manipulative. He also has the ability to unpatch stuff. He is not so much of a well known ToonTown hacker due to the fact of him trying his hardest to avoid fame. He is a master Glitcher and a grandmaster hacker. He once said and I quote...."I don't prefer hacking as coding. Hacking is an entirely different subject. That is why I shall only code, not hack. Trust me, I mean no harm. Nor does Team Delete." this comment of his was said on March 27th 2010. Ehre despises Trap Cat and Team Trap. His goal was to hack Trap Cat for good. He is still on that goal. How is this possible you ask? Trap Cat has recently joined ToonTown Rewriten and is still hacking. Believe me, Trap Cat doesn't stand a chance against Ehre. Ehre has done some serious crimes. After many years, we have finally found out why Ehre started hacking. He is apparently depressed after his father got murdered. He then got banned from ToonTown Online, but he hacked his way back in. Ever since then, he has been a heartless no-at-all hacking jerk. With some hard research, we finally figured out that Ehre is currently 18 years old and has skipped college to hack ToonTown Rewritten. His computer is a Windows. He has the Team Delete uniform clothes hack. If you see him and he's nit wearing that, then that is a fake Ehre. For some weird reason, the name Ehre is on the whitelist. Anyone can say his name! Many blame Ehre himself for this capability. He must've hacked into the whitelist and inserted his name or something. And yes, Ehre is American.(like me.)